


Running

by NightWriter93



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Will is an Omega who is in his prime, gagging after an Alpha, who he probably didn't want anything to do with Will. But when the Alpha's rut hit what else would Will do but run.





	Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyuo_Honoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/gifts).



> Honestly, this is just straight up porn for Kiyuo_Honoo's birthday, which is today. Happy 24th Birthday my dude!

Heavy panting filled the dark bedroom, as well as, wet noises and moans, he hated this part of his biology; heats. They were annoying at best, he didn’t have a Mate to take care of them for him, so he was left to his own, he was a purebred Omega in his prime. Which meant his heats lasted longer and were...violent to say the least. He bowed his back and he fucked himself with his fingers, he drooled and moaned. He stretched himself before he grabbed a toy that was within reach and slipped it in, he arched his back and cried out. It was hard and heavy, much like an Alpha’s cock even had an inflatable knot. It helped some. But it was nothing like the real thing, he knew his sheets were messy, covered in slick.

He produced so much, which was normal but it’s what put him off from finding a Mate, that and he didn’t want to be treated like an object; he moaned and drooled more as he shuttered, god, there was an Alpha he wanted. Oh god did he want this Alpha, also in their prime and those cheekbones; he moaned and bucked back against the toy. He licked his lips as he wondered how thick he was, he reached over with his clean hand and played the voicemail he had from the Alpha. As soon as that silky voice came through and said his name he came roughly and inflated the knot to lock inside him. 

* * *

It took a month, like all heats, for him to come back to work; no one commented on the time he was gone, even one used to it, well almost everyone. He could feel him staring at his back, but they had a case and he did his best to ignore the looks he was getting; he just wanted him to bend him over and fuck him! Wait...he shook his head as his mind went filthy. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Will? Are you alright?” The empathy agent looked at the person who spoke, he nodded “Yeah. I’m fine, thanks for asking Dr. Lector” The alpha smiled at him “I’ve told you, call me Hannibal” Will nodded slightly “Are you sure you’re alright? Have you been having more night terrors?” Will shook his head and ran a hand through his curly locks, was it getting hot? He was happy once the case was over and he could get back to his dogs, he felt his eye twitch as Hannibal stood closer than normal to him, not that he wasn’t happy Hannibal was this close but it made his skin itch. He jumped when he felt something touch his butt, the turned around and saw Zeller smiling at him. “Did you just pinch my ass?!”

Zeller laughed and stated “It’s St Patrick’s Day! And you’re not wearing green, which means you get pinched” Will’s face sank into the ‘I’m so done with everything’ mode, he turned around fully and pinched Zeller back “Hey! I’m wearing green” “I don’t care” he shot back before he smacked Zeller’s hand when he reached out again, they both paused when a growl was heard, looking around they didn’t find where it came from. They shrugged and Will went on his way, he turned his attention back to the file on his hands and ended up running into something hard and warm. He grunted and rubbed his face, he looked up when he felt arms wrapped his waist, he found Hannibal staring down at him.

“Sorry” he mumbled and went to step back, only to have to arms pull him closer; he opened his mouth to say something sassy only to have Hannibal lean down and nuzzle his neck, Hannibal took a deep breath and growled lowly. The same growl from earlier; Will shivered slightly and began to feel warm again “Will. Are you an Omega?” Will didn’t say anything and dropped the file, he pressed his hands against his chest and the arms tightened around him again. Hannibal lifted his head, dark maroon eyes stared into Will’s; he shuttered against as he felt a wave of heat hit him and he grew slick, Will watched as Hannibal’s eyes dilated, Will did the only thing he could think of.

He punched Hannibal.

Will turned and ran, Hannibal, chuckled darkly and mumbled “Run my Omega. You won’t get far” before he wiped his mouth and walked after him. Will panted as he made it to his car and drive home, it was the only place he could think of that would be safe; he shivered and moaned as he drove “Fuck!” He cursed, he just got done with his heat; why the fuck was he going into another one. He took a shaky breath, was Hannibal going into a rut?! His natural Brimstone scent was stronger than normal, did Hannibal’s rut trigger his heat? He shook his head and pulled up to his house, he sat in his car and blushed darkly when he realized his wet he was, he groaned and slowly got out. He made it…maybe three steps before he heard a car door shut, he whipped around and panted when he saw Hannibal.

Will took a step back and Hannibal took two forward. Will took two back and Hannibal took four forward. Then Will bolted. Hannibal right on his heels.

Will busted through his front door and up his stairs, he barely got through his bedroom door when he was tackled against the floor; Will grunted as his face was smashed against the lush flooring on his bedroom floor, he wiggled before he gasped when he felt Hannibal press against his ass and growl against his ear “Running from me, my Omega” “H-Hannibal” He grunted as he struggled against him, he jumped when he felt his pants unbuckled and a large hand pushed down the front of his pants, Hannibal completely passed his member and went right to his entrance, he moaned and shuttered as a finger rubbed through the slick and slowly pushed in.

“You’re already dripping for me” was growled against his ear as more of his finger sank in, Will moaned and bucked back with a curse. He panted and wiggled; he twitched around his finger as another one sank in. He bucked back again and moaned loudly; Hannibal hummed behind him before he pulled his fingers out and sat back, Will looked over his shoulder and blushed darkly as Hannibal licked the slick off his fingers “My dear Will. You’ve been mine since we first met” Will swallowed thickly before he sat up and faced Hannibal, Will leaned forward and kissed him. He let out a startled cry as he was picked up and thrown into his bed, his clothes basically ripped off his body as Will stripped Hannibal.

Once they were naked Hannibal moved down and licked over his entrance, Will arched and cried out when he felt his tongue push in and wiggled, he blushed darkly at the growl of pleasure that came from Hannibal. “Fuck!” He arched and pushed his hips back, Hannibal pulled away with a suck and slurp. Will watched through hooded eyes as Hannibal licked his lips before he lined himself up and slowly pushed in; Will arched and whines as he felt himself stretch to accept Hannibal’s thick cock. Oh god was it glorious!   
Everything Will was gagging for, thick and hot and heavy and “Fuck!” He cursed again and earned a breath chuckle “Such a filthy mouth” as Hannibal snapped his hips forward and sank himself to the hilt, already his knot was slightly large and Will drooled as he thought about how it was only going to get larger. Will reached up and clawed Hannibal’s chest, the Alpha groaned and pulled out before he thrust back into him; Will could only hold on as Hannibal fucked him into the bed. Everything faded away as he felt the thick Alpha cock thrusting into him, hitting places he could never touch and the knot catching his rim. He arched and came roughly when he felt those sharp teeth sank into his neck.

He arched again when he felt the knot inflate and lock them together and hot cum splash inside of him. He panted heavily as he blinked his vision clear, he noticed Hannibal staring down at him; Will reached up and cupped his cheek before he stated “Sorry I punched you” Hannibal smiled and licked his lips “I’m sure you can make it up to me, my mate” Will’s hand shot up and touched his neck before he hissed slightly at the throbbing mating mark. “You bit deeper than you’re supposed to” he grumbled which caused another breathy chuckle


End file.
